Dangerously Demonic
by Frozen Lightning
Summary: We would have to see what demons lurked within the shadowed corners of these girls minds, or else the dangers that awaited would sacrifice many lives.
1. Chapter One

Screams

Curses

All echoing through my house, my haven, ringing through my ears. My mother and father we're fighting again. I sat in a corner of my dark room. I was hugging my legs, rocking back and forth like I did when I was little. Even now, at the age of fifth teen I still found it comforting. I pretended I wasn't there, and I really wish I wasn't. Thank god my little brother, Kristopher wasn't at home. He was too young to understand. The lucky bastard, I though bitterly, he was away at a sleepover at his friends house. Sure, Kris had heard some of moms and dads fights but the ones he was home for were minor to the ones I had witnessed in my adolescence. I was Stephanie, Steffi for short. My rich chocolate brown hair draped around my face, covering my cream skin and grey eyes, now blood shot.

I heard a crash, like breaking glass, someone had thrown something. Most likely my mom, I had grown up with these fights, my parents didn't even bother to try and put on a show to seem like they were getting along. But when Kristopher came along they at least tried to look happy............ or well, normal, a functional family. Only any time Kris left or went out, that was when their tired act faded, and the screaming began. I felt jealous of my brother, he probably didn't even know. Mother and father always said how important it was for me to comfort him and tell him that they were just having a "little" fight.

I needed to get out of there, I crawled form the corner of my room and looked at my alarm clock. The blinking red numbers read out 9:45, we had a show in 15 minutes.

My close circle of friends and I had a band, they were the only ones that knew about my families problems, as I knew all their problems. I grabbed a black leather jacket; I was wearing army green, worn out cargos and a white tank top. My black nail polish was chipped and the black bandana I wore was only when my parents had had a spat recently.

I pulled on my black high do up boots quickly and harshly, I needed to get away.

I swept some bus fare from my bed side dresser and hastily made my way down the terrace. I hopped onto the ground, and started to make my way to the bus stop.

I made her way to the back entrance/exit of the Swinging Kats club. In the back alley I could make out the familiar shapes of my friends.

"Hey, another fight between the parental units?" asked a voice I could only guess as my friend Eve, indicating to the black bandana around my head. She sat on top of a dumpster her ebony black hair loose and her amber eyes twinkling golden in the moonlight.

She had on a black tank top, black hip huggers, a chained belt and black nail polish the same as mine.

I nodded, "what's up with you?" I asked as I took my seat on top of the dumpster.

"Ah, you know the usual shit. Moms in a snit," Eve trailed off.

"About...........?" I egged on.

"We got another letter," Eve gulped, "from my sister. She said she's coming over, and taking me back."

I gasped, "Are you serious?" I asked stunned.

"No, I'd just decided to tell you that," said Eve sarcastically with a cracked smile on her lips.

"So...........where's Shannon and Sam?" I asked, trying to change the subject. My parents compared to Eve's problems were cupcakes.

"Sam's inside the club, making sure her drums are perfectly in place," said Eve. Samantha was our drummer, and her drum set had to be exactly the way she liked it or she would exploded. Samantha probably had one of the worst problems of us all, an abusive boyfriend.

Just then a dark figure appeared, a girl. I could make out her light brown hair all tangled, and her green eyes shining with what looked like tears. She was wearing green cargo shorts that were ripped at the bottom and a black tank top with the word Sacred, on the front with red dripping letters. She had spiked arm bands and a black choker, plus as all of us had, black nail polish and worn out shoes. Wrapped around her fore arms, underneath the black leather spikes you could see white linen and a light trace of blood underneath, this girl, was Shannon.

"Yo," she said shortly as she went to go lean against a wall.

"What the heck happened to you?" spurted Eve without warning. Shannon smiled weakly.

"Mom went on a rampage, threw a mirror at me. I blocked with my arms and a obviously got cut," said Shannon. Shannon's Dad had left her family about 5 weeks ago. He was always out of town on business and her mom blamed everything that went wrong on him. Now she took her rage out on Shannon, screaming, slapping, etc. Shannon's older brothers looked more of her mom, but Shannon; sadly had her fathers face, and eyes everything. Thus her mother took out all the rage she had out on her daughter, her older brothers rarely were home, or too scarred to do anything. After all if their mother was taken away they would have no one left to turn too.

"Now, all I have to figure out is if I'll get seven years bad luck or her," said Shannon coolly, a light trace of a smile on her lips.

We smiled; all of us had our problems. And we had promised each other that whatever happened we wouldn't let them ruin our lives. That was why we had started our band. Our band was for a reason, every few nights we would play, not just any music. Music with hatred, rage, sorrow, we poured everything we had into our songs. So that by the end we would have no anger, no sorrow, no malice towards anyone, that way we could smile, laugh...........forget about everything wrong in our lives. And everything would be okay...........until those same twisted emotions would come back full force, with the lust to just let lose, and lose control. And lately it had been even harder for us to do just that. Lately Sam's boyfriend was more aggressive, Eve's sister and mother were threatening her and each other with no end, Shannon's mom had struck home by throwing a mirror, and my parents were on the verge of getting physical. Yup, looked like everything was going to hell, and worst of all we were all stuck in the inferno. But, every time we played we felt the flames inside of us, the hunters that lived within our souls rise up and spill their sins, and lash out at the invisible target. It was a great feeling, like you could feel like all you had was that moment, and that your heart was on fire, cackling with the feeling of being alive. Only then did we not know exactly what we were doing when we played, and what dangers we were unleashing from ourselves.

"I think tonight calls for our angrier songs, don't cha think?" asked Shannon, we nodded. "Then we can celebrate by getting me two rounds of stitches!" said Shannon, with such enthusiasm it could only make you laugh.

"Hey, guys were on in 5!," said Sam poking her head out from the door, "can you play Shannon, you looked like you got struck by a bus?" asked Sam, noticing the bandages and the blood that was now openly dripping from her arm. Sam too was wearing all black, with a long black sleeve tee shirt that hide her many bruises and cuts, she too like Eve had black hair that was bound by a scrunchie into a high ponytail; only her eyes were a deep deep brown.

"Dude, nothing could keep me away from my baby," said Shannon, talking about her red and black fender Stratocaster electric guitar.

We walked silently behind the drawn curtain, onto Swinging Kats small stage. I went to my navy blue guitar, as Shannon went to her "baby", Eve walked over to her black bass, and put on the strap caressing the guitar as if an old lover. Sam took her place at her red drum set and took her drum sticks. I went up to my microphone as Shannon and Eve went up to theirs. Our hearts pounded hard in our chest, we were ready to be alive. Only this time, this time we had so much rage in our souls etching to get out, scratching to be released. I could see Shannon smile wickedly and her muscles tense. Yes, this time we had so much power, that in that show we lost control...........and let lose of our pains.

"And now, Dangerously Demonic," said the Announcer as the curtains lifted and we were left facing a group of wide eyed teens. Dangerously Demonic, our band name and pride.

I sat in the corner of the pounding night club, so...........Dangerously Demonic? These were the girls I was sent to get. There name was a little creepy of how close they really were to the truth, did they know already? They looked like normal punks, what powers might these girls possibly possess? I was told that they were highly dangerous, to be handled with care. I pushed a lock of my blue hair away from my violet eyes. I was Kai Hiwitari, the Demonic prodigy, the Shadowed Flame, the Cold Fire. All these names belonged to me, and my power was legendary even only at the age of 15. I sighed, this was a waste of my time, they even told me to phone in Rei as back up. He was the Tiger Demon, the Keeper of the Mountains, the Freedom of Claw. I guess I should explain something; some kids had demonic powers, some born with them or some that were caused by the in balance of emotions, in other words an anger kid would most likely grow into demonic powers than a happy kid would. Most demons their powers are fashioned after are great spirits that dwell within them, demons that are normal animals are known as 'average' demons. Only few such as Rei and I have demons that dwell within us that are mythical, Reis, the Great White Tiger of Freedom. And mine, The Blue Phoenix of Justice. I was just about to turn away until I heard and saw "Dangerously Demonic" play.

Their voice were harsh, and there music hard with emotion and pain.

"In the land of dirt and plaster  
lies an army of a thousand nowhere kids"

I saw a faint blue light around the girl with the red and black guitar as she whispered these words into the microphone. Another girl on the blue guitar had a faint red trace of light surround her as she struck hard chords. The one on the bass had a white light around her and the one on the drums a gray light.

"Losing ground and falling faster  
into a life that no one should have to live"

After that little bit of song, next was the chorus. As they sang/yelled this I began intrigued. For as they reached the peak of their song, the trace of light that surrounded them exploded into little shards of black glass. I could feel it cutting into my inner demons. But all the people around me danced, unfazed. They had no powers to see the lights of demons escaping. Nor could they feel the hatred and pain within those demons.

"We are the people that you hate!  
we are the bastards that you created! (the fucking bastards that you created)  
a generation with no place!  
a generation of all your sons and daughters."

I felt as if I part of me understood what their sad song was getting too, after all I was abandoned then brought back only to be used. I shook my head of these memories, and began to become aware of blood coming form the one girls arm. As the blood hit the floor it was struck by a dart of black malice and was cut, steaming and disappeared.

"Behind the fake family image  
behind the smile of a thousand moms and dads  
inside the cage that we've been given  
I see an image of the future that we don't have."

They were playing harder now, they wore expressions of joy. What twisted fates had been woven for these girls? I was complied to find out.

"We are the people that you hate!  
We are the bastards that you created! (the fucking bastards that you created)  
a generation with no place!  
A generation of all your sons and daughters."

Once more I was blown a back by the intensity of their words, I felt my knees start to give way. I was being drained, the Phoenix rustled within me.

But their playing softened, and their words became whispers. The change was so peaceful, I relaxed.

"And what did you expect ... a perfect child  
raised by tv sets ... abandoned every mile  
we never get respect ... never a fair trial  
no one gives a shit ... as long as we smile."

The song ended so abruptly I stood waiting for more, I was intoxicated. But none the less I would have to confront these artists. We would have to see what demons lurked within the shadowed corners of these girls minds, or else the dangers that awaited would sacrifice many lives.

I smiled despite myself, Dangerously Demonic? Quite appropriate.

Only then I did not know exactly how dangerous they were.

FL: Well, quite different don't cha' think? Ill write more. Sorry about the long chappie, not my usual style. But I'm on a bet Steffi and Eve don't think I can write a sad story!!!! But I promise them by the end of this story you will be crying! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Well, read and review!!!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

What is with you people?! Meh, okay since it IS ONE OF MY STORIES it has to HAVE SOME humor. Sue me I was hyper . Anyways here is chapter two. Can you show a little sympathy here people, I'm going against what I believe in to write this!!! Naw, just joshing ya, but no criticizing ID LIKE TO SEE YOU DO BETTER EVE AND STEFFI!!!

grits teeth Anyways, here's chapter two, Over and Out.

We walked off the stage, we were all spent it looked like. But were still looking for a party, we joined the wave of people jumping to the hard beat of the sound system without hesitation. Shannon was already banging her head to the music and screaming the harsh words. I felt my ebony pony tail whip against the back side of my neck repeatedly. Though my ears felt like they were bleeding I was having a fun time. I really was.

Surrounded by your peers just being..........free. It felt great, I started to swing my hips and move my arms to the rhythm. I smile crept on to my lips. A guy even noticed me dancing and started to join me.

I looked around corner to corner scanning out to see if I could make out the face of the ex boyfriend, Jake. But saw nothing, relief swept over me. I knew I should have pushed this fresh face away, just incase. Tell him I was taken, but I didn't want to. He looked strong enough to fend himself off form a psycho jock crazed control freak that promised to rip apart any boy that came near me.

I scorned myself for the thought, but soon my thoughts were taken else where as I saw through the racing strobe lights that Shannon was being lead away form the dance floor, and showing resistance. I turned my snapped my head around, Steffi was beside me dancing..........but where the hell was Eve?

I felt rage course through my veins; they knew they shouldn't just take off and leave somewhere. Especially Eve, she had a threatening psychotic sister on her tail for Christsake!

I yanked myself away from the boy and turned to Steffi, "Steph, Shannon and Eve just got taken away from some suspicious characters," I said keeping my voice low so people wouldn't over here.

Steffi just shrugged, "your point?" she asked.

"WE HAVE TO GO FIND THEM IDIOT!" I yelled, aw, screw the keeping it on the down low. Heads snapped around, but I just glared at them.

"Fine, fine, I was just kidding," said Steffi, "where did they go off too?"

I pointed to the direction I had saw them head off in. I lead Steffi off the dance floor and too the corner where we saw Shannon and Eve pushed up against the wall by two taller figures. Both were guys, one had blue hair and dashing violet eyes, the other black hair that was tied back with a piece of fabric and............ yellow eyes?!

Hold up. WHO THE HELL HAS PURPLE AND YELLOW EYES?!

Kay, opposites on the color wheel........ WHAT?!

Meh, either way blood was going to be spilt tonight if they didn't leave us alone. I tightened my fist, this was gonna be fun.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I searched the crowd of people as soon as the girls had left the stage. I made out the face of the one with the cut arm and the other with the bass. I started to walk forward to go get them. But as my foot touched the ground I heard the rasping, ragged breathe behind me. And felt a powerful presence lurking in the shadows, I twirled around and punched the being, only to find my fist cutting through air.

I heard a laugh.

I laugh I knew all to well.

I turned around and saw Rei, wearing a black hoody and faded black jeans, he almost blended in. Only his red, ying yang bandana gave him away. His long black hair was twisted back form his face. I could have smacked him right then, but instead I put on an expressionless face and stared at him coldly.

"I was supposed to call you, IF I needed you," I said through clenched teeth.

Rei gave me a goofy smile, "I thought you could use some help. I did some snooping around here, and found out some interesting things," said Rei as he flashed a bit of white fang in my direction.

"Alright, earring boy," I said, indicating to his hoop earring. Probably a fake, I thought bitterly. When Rei went under cover, he really went into the whole thing. I didn't know what his enthusiasm was toward "playing dress up" but I didn't care enough to question him about it. "What do you know?" I asked.

Reis face light up suddenly, as he whispered about his new found information, "Alright, here's the deal. The one on the bass's name was Eve, rumor has it she has this crazy sister that's after her. The one on the drum's is Sam, she's got boyfriend issues, the one with the guitar is named Steffi, and her parents are supposed to hate each other. And the other one of the guitar with the bleeding arms is Shannon, she's said to have a psycho mom," said Rei.

I laughed, "Where did you get this information form a sleepover? Its most likely pure gossip," I said.

Rei gave me a stern face, "its true Kai, and my bet is these girls are smart enough not to follow some strangers, especially with the issues they've got."

I considered what he had just said, he had a point. These girls were most definitely not going to follow them.

"Then how to you propose we get them to listen?" I asked, a little bit annoyed I had been to busy listening to them play to do some research.

Rei smirked, "A little thing I like to call show and tell."

I looked back into the crowd of dancing people, "Well explain to two at a time, we don't want any slip up's tonight. These girls are dangerous, so best to keep it simple," I said as I started walking toward the dance floor.

Rei nodded, and we both dove in to the horde of bodies, searching for the ones that could kill us.

I rocked my body to the music, losing myself. Screaming along with the words, my mind had drifted, it was only me on the dance floor. Only I and the music, and I felt wild.

Suddenly I was sucked out of my fantasy as I felt a hard grip encircle my upper arm. I turned to see who it was, I thought it might have been Eve or someone, telling me we had to pack up.

I wish. Instead it was a man, well a boy. Only a head taller than me, at the most, he had bright violet eyes and what looked like spiked blue locks. I felt fear run up and down my spine.

Awwww, fuck beans. I thought, I was frozen, I should have moved.

But didn't.

I should have kicked him in the nuts and ran.

But didn't.

I should have done something.

But I didn't.

I only kept starring into his eyes.

He spoke only one word, "Come," he said.

And that one word zapped me back to reality in a flash.

I ripped my arm out of his grip, "who the hell are you? And what the hell do you want?" I asked on the defensive.

"I'm Kai, now we have to talk, it's urgent," he said, roughly and once again had taken grip of my upper arm and was starting to drag me away from the crowd.

I was only caught off guard for a second; I planted my combat boots on the ground, "Uh, let go of me sparky," I snapped, "I'm not going anywhere I don't want go, got that? And another thing, get your freakin' hands off me," I growled.

I didn't like where this guy was going, and now I was sure that I hated him. I felt his grip loosen.

"Well, I would hate for you to do anything you didn't want to........." he said, then all of a sudden he had gripped onto my waist and started twirling my like in an old movie.

I didn't know what was going on, or what the hell this guy was sniffing! But it all came together, because he let go of my hand and I went "twirling" out of the crowd and slammed back into the corner of the Swinging Kats club. Not before, of course I had toppled over a few card board boxes and people, plus some chairs.

So all in all I went SPLAT on the wall.

I picked myself off the sticky floor, "Kai" walked up to me a grin on his face.

"Very smart asshole," I said, brushing myself off.

"Now, will you listen?" he asked, his tone of voice sounded annoyed but his expression was that of stone.

I felt like punching him straight in the face and running, but there was nowhere to run.

Kai was now pushed up against me to the wall. In fact our faces were inches away from contact!

Just then I noticed Sam and Steffi were behind him.

I smiled sweetly, and punched him in the rib cage with all my energy. I felt him cave and quickly pushed him away then ran up to Steffi and Sam.

"Exit stage left?" I asked pointing to the back exit.

Just then Eve came running up from behind us, "What's up?" I asked her casually.

"Nothing much, got hounded by a guy with a ponytail and canned him into the wall," said Eve.

"Aye aye, captain! Then we better run outta here before the pony tail rapist comes after ye!" I yelled, I couldn't help it.

I mean if punching a guy and running won't give you an adrenaline rush I don't know what would.

Eve nodded, "Ahoy then mates! To the bus we shall trot onto!" We laughed as we ran out of the club and on toward the bus stop.

I slowly got up from the floor, and paced towards Rei. Who was now sprawling on the floor holding his crotch. "She got away?" I asked, a dry smile on my lips.

Rei just glared at me, "Perhaps next time we should try a different approach," I said as I walked away, back to my hotel room.

Sorry, its not that good of a chapter. -- not as descriptive as my first. Sorry, but the next chapter WILL BE WAY BETTER! Once again, this chapter isn't much of a sad one. Those should be anticipated in the future! This one was WAY MORE HUMOUROUS! Maybe I should take down the rating? No? Anyways, Read and Review.

Next chapter up SOON!!!!


End file.
